The girl who leapt through time
by knightwalker-hime
Summary: High school/ slightly historical AU. A certain redhead accidentally gets pulled away from her time — only to find herself in 2013, in modern Tokyo — here we can all thank a certain mysterious woman, who've made a time travel experiment. Rating for language. Major grayza and other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I'm knightwalker-hime, and this is the first fic that I've ever published anywhere. Haha, I really hope you'll enjoy this - even though this is a totally crappy for a first chapter (well, even for a chapter afterall), but I hope you'll just brush it off. AND I'M SO SORRY for the grammarmistakes and things like that - I'm not a native English speaker. And I have to confess that I haven't literally even ever seen one, so..  
And yes, before anyone can ask, I got my idea for this fic from the anime movie, Toki o Kakeru Sh__ōjo__. But no, I'm not making this like the movie (lol I haven't even seen it), I've only borrowed few things. I promise I'll make even some of the future chapters longer than this, but I was busy to upload this since it's my birthday today, haha. OH AND YES, I'm sorry if I (as I probably did) like totally messed up the .. Japanese year-things and so on :DD I'm no good with maths. Feel free to review (that'd be like awesome)! :3 AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW if I've made horrible mistakes and well._

* * *

_The girl who leapt through time  
Published — 08/18/'13  
Disclaimer __— Fairy tail with all it contains belongs to Hiro Mashima. I don't own Toki o Kakeru Sh__ō__jo either. ... And no, I don't own Tokyo, or Japan._

* * *

Chapter one — The leap

I

_Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan — April First 2013 — 06:37  
_The sunrays made the red-haired girl open her eyes slowly. First thing she noticed was where she was laying. The ground was still cold after the night, and it seemed like it had been raining since it was a bit moist. Second thing she noticed was what she was wearing - an armour. The though of it made her smile — it was the armour she got for her birthday some years ago. It held strong bond to her past.

The young woman stopped smiling, when she noticed _where_ she was. She had no idea. The redhead rose from the cold ground, and decided to take a look around. There were few trash cans besides the short stairs which lead to the doors. It was a slim street she lay some moment's ago — an impasse, she noticed as soon as she turned around. So, no other choice than to walk to the big street.

The redhead's eyes were like plates. She couldn't hide her bewilderment. First were those _huge_ buildings, which seemed to climb all the way up to the sky. Then there were the moving boxes! They were colorful and glossy — beautiful, she noticed; they were like armours. There were people inside the moving boxes. Some of them seemed to be in a big rush. And some of them seemed like they could fell a sleep any moment. The armoured woman turned her face to the people marching their way past her. Were they going to the war? No, she didn't think so, since they were wearing only white shirts, black trousers and briefcases. That'd be odd armour for war.

Some heads were turned to her, she noticed. Maybe it was her armour, since no-one else had such a thing on and her red hair — even she had noticed how similar people looked in their suits and dark hair. Only different sizes and facial features showed her that they weren't clones.  
"Oh, look, a cosplayer!" the redhead heard someone whisper - there were few short girls, probably from primary school. She furrowed a bit in though. Cosplayer? What was that?

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned around in hurry. There was a dark purple haired woman with a white hairband with ribbons hanging on the sides. She was wearing dark clothing and a happy smile on her face.  
"I know what happened to you, and I'll help you, since you're here because of me. Would you like to come with me?"

II

"Erza Scarlet", the purple haired woman tasted the name on her lips. She turned to the woman walking beside her.  
"Where do you come from?" the redhead — Erza Scarlet, turned to her company when the question was asked. Erza smiled at the though of her home.  
"Edo", Erza gave a short answer, but the woman beside her noticed the emotions in her voice. Great, now she almost felt bad for bringing her here.

"Which year?" Erza answered right away:  
"Keiō one." The woman beside the redhead chuckled softly. Erza furrowed, asking:  
"What is it, Ultear-san?"  
"You're coming so far away. From 1865 — you don't know what year is it now, do you?" Erza shook her head in confusion.  
"It's Heisei 24, but we simply say it's 2013. You're from 148 years aback. Interesting, isn't?"  
Erza looked puzzled at that, and was furrowing now a lot — she was so far away from home. But only if Ultear had told her the truth. But why would she lie to her? Erza sure didn't know answer for that.

Ultear decided to stay quiet, until Erza would say something. She didn't want to bother her when she was thinking. She understood that it definitely was a big deal to be from 1865, and then without a second though she found herself in 2013. Ultear really wished that Erza wouldn't hate her for what she did and run away. That'd be troublesome.

Now the two were walking in a beautiful — and quiet, Erza smiled — park. Kita was a nice place, but she didn't enjoy Tokyo much — too much people and way too much big buildings. "Ultear-san, where're we going?" Ultear flashed a small smile to her company in armour.  
"In my place. I'll tell you about our time. Oh, I almost forgot — how old are you, Erza?" "Eighteen, Ultear-san", and she frowned when Ultear tsked at her.  
"Now you'll go for seventeen, Eru-chan. And I'll put you into a high school." Erza's frown deepened, no, not only for the nickname she was given, but a high school? She was about to complain about it, but Ultear rose her hand when she was about to open her mouth.  
"Look, we're here."

III

_Milkovich Dojo, Sakuragawa, Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan — April First 2013 — 07:50  
_"Hey dumbass, wake up", he felt a pillow hit his head. The male grunted turning around in his comfy bed and pulled the blanket to over his ears. On his door the almost white-haired man snorted and chirped with a grin:  
"Baka, you're late already. It's almost eight-o-clock, and your school starts — hmm, in twenty-five minutes." He left the room, when a naked teenager throw his blanked away in hurry. Raven-haired young man rushed to his wardrobe to pick up his school uniform.

Few minutes later he rushed down the stairs to the kitchen only to grab a toast and a juice can. A short-haired woman with an orange apron on screams back at her adopted son:  
"GRAY FULLBUSTER, don't you dare to rush out without a decent breakfast! GRAY!"_ Always going somewhere, _she though and sighed while returning to her magazine. And yes, breakfast _is_ more important than school. At least to Ur.

_Fujita-sensei will kill me if I'll be late again_, Gray though while running and eating the toast. Did he have a bad habit being late? Yes. And his homeroom teacher — Fujita-sensei — was a strict one when it comes to missing classes. Fujita-sensei was a middle-aged woman, who had been a teacher in Magnolia Academy half her life. She was one of the few Japanese teachers there — as you might've guessed from the schools non-Japanese name, Magnolia Academy was an international school.  
There were a lot of students — Gray didn't know it precisely, but considering from the crowds he had to dive through every day, he really could say he knew when there was a _lot _of people.

Magnolia Academy wasn't a normal Japanese school — since it was international, it had some manners from the other cultures. Gray couldn' t tell yet, if it was a blessing or not.

There were the after-school clubs, too. Since Gray's idiotic rival, Natsu, who's a pyromaniac, had burned the school's dojo down accidentally, Gray's foster mother Ur had lent her dojo for the school's use.  
Speak of the devil.. There he was — that dumbass. In front of the school. Oh, and Lucy was with him.

"Gra-" the busty blonde jumped and waved her hand just to be pushed away by Natsu.  
"HEY ICE-ASS, READY FOR A FIG- Ough! Lucy-y, don't hit me! Ouch!"

"DON'T YOU ICE-ASS ME YOU GODDAMN PYROMANIAC!" Gray shouted back at his rival, only to be whacked by Lucy.

"SHUT UP ALREADY people's watching us. Again."

Gray and Natsu glared at each other, but let it be. Lucy wiped imaginary dust away from her dark blue skirt while continuing to go through the schoolyard. There were only few groups of students in similar univorms left.

Lucy was happy that for once Gray wasn't late. Well, almost. Bells rang the last time, and they decided to take a run to their auditorium, where would be a boring principal's talk. At least they could easily sleep some of their lack of sleep away.

V

Erza never had though of going into a school like Magnolia Academy. It was such an odd place — she had never though that places like this even existed! But the redhead could see that almost no one was even giving any though for the principal — they were in their own thoughs — and she could even see someone sleeping! Erza was annoyed, she wanted to punch their faces. Hard.

The principal gave a formal speech about the coming schoolyear, about the clubs (and how everyone should return a piece of paper to the leaders of the clubs they wanted to join to for friday at the longest) and then he gave the last welcomes for the new students before ordering them back to their classes.

Erza had been given the map to her class. And some papers which she should bring home. She had also been told that she would get her schedule soon from her homeroom teacher. She turned the map around and around few times. And once again. Erza furrowed her brows and tried to figure the map out. Great, now she would be lost and late an—

"Do you — oh, wait a second. NATSU GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! Sorry about that. Do you need help with the map?" a blonde girl chirped to her with a smile on her face. Erza smiled awkwardly too.

"Oh, yes. I should be in the class 0215, could you tell me whe—"

"We're in the same class! I am Lucy Heartfilia. That pink-haired idiot there is Natsu Dragneel, he's our classmate too. Come with us!" the blonde turned around and took the redheads hand in the process dragging her to the stairs.

"Our homeroom teacher is.. well, you know. Strict and all. So don't be late, or you'll face her wrath. Ah, you have to meet Levy and Juvia too! They're in our parallel class. ... Oh my, I forgot to ask your name! I'm so sorry, I'm such an airhead!" Erza coughed and smiled at her energic classmate.

"It's okay, Lucy-san. I am Erza Scarlet."

"Aaw, that's like so cute name! But sounds like a warriors! Oh, cute warrior, that'd be a good character in my new novel! Yes, with raging red hair! And black leather bikini-armour and.." Erza sweat-dropped, thanks to Lucy. She really was such an airhead..

"You write novels?" the slightly taller redhead asked carefully.

"Yee—es, she does! And she's a true bookworm too! Always writing something down or reading a book", Natsu said, coming between the two. Lucy however pouted at this and slapped Natsu on his head.

"Not all the time! How could I when you're always dragging me everywhere! And distracting me with_ breaking into _my apartme—"

"I don't break in! You just forget to lock the doors and—"

" AND WINDOWS, Natsu, WINDOWS. I shouldn't be afraid of someone breaking in from my window since I live in the fourth floor, but the YOU came and —"

At that point the three were already in front of the class, and Erza let the two quarrel about .. well, everything. She stepped inside, and saw few persons sitting there talking with eachother and what they did during holidays.  
Lucy grabbed her hand and dragged her to sit beside herself. In several minutes, the rest of the class came in and sat down rather randomly. Erza had ever seen in her life so .. _different_ looking people! There were blondes, blue-eyed ones and latinos and—

"If you're wondering why here is so much foreigners, but you can't see them much in the streetview, it's because this is the only international school in the whole area of Tokyo. And now I mean the metropolis, not the 'city'", Lucy told her, continueing:  
"Some people come here to school even as far as Saitama, but most of are from here or Yokohama."

"There's a lot of students in this school, but this is a small class", Erza said, with a asking tone in her voice.

"Yeah, the board thinks it's easier this way — big school, but a lot of small classes. They probably wants to make it more intensive. Teaching and studying, I mean. Some of our classes are with our parallel classes..", Lucy informed the newcomer, but stopped when the teacher came in and her sight locked at Erza.

"You must be the new one, welcome. .. Uh, Scarlet Erza, right?" the teacher continued when the redhead nodded.  
"Come here and tell the class something about yourself. Where you come and so on."

Erza had heard of this odd introducing-habit of Japanese. But luckily they had had enough of time in the morning to make a fake story for her.  
Walking in front of the class, she took a quiet deep breath and started talking.  
"Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet, and I come from Kioto. I moved here during the holidays, but I've born here in Tokyo." She continued telling about herself, and the teacher asked a few more questions before letting her to go back sit down.

The few hours before lunch went quick the teacher telling her class about the rules — which had not changed, save for Natsu not being allowed to go for chemistry class without someone's company. She also mocked some guy from stripping during class. Soon Fujita-sensei had to let her class for luch, and Erza gladly left with Lucy. The redhead's hand was grabbed again by the blonde, and she was dragged again down the stairs to the canteen.

Before they could go too far, two persons came behind and grabbed their shoulders.

* * *

Ah, and remember to tell me your ideas and wishes and pairings's I should make here and so on. But no, Grayza is here to stay, I won't change that for anything, haha. And by the way, Jellal is not going to be in this story — well, at least not in 2013. Haha, there's something to think about here. Oh, and throw me also characters you would like to see in this story!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again, I've been smiling all the last few days since I've got nice reviews - and readers haha :) thank you all! And sorry for making you wait; I had a small mental breakout - thanks to school. Haha, well done for me; only one and half week in school makes me totally stressed out and gives me a headache. And I got flu too, bleh.  
Back to the story; I know that Erza was - and she will be a while - OCC, but don't worry; it's just that she's like totally confused. It will go away, and we will get our dear Erza back, hah! Some of the other characters is and will be a little OCC, but try to live with that._

_The girl who leapt through time  
Updated — 08/26/13  
Disclaimer — Fairy tail with all it contains belongs to Hiro Mashima. I don't own Toki o Kakeru Sh__ōjo either, nor Glee. And no for Tokyo and Japan too, sadly._

* * *

Chapter two — The cake

I

_"KYAA-AH!"_

_"HIIIAAAH!"_

The two blunettes sweat-dropped at the actions of the ones they unintentionally frightened. Lucy stumbled and almost fell, but the other blunette — the one who had a hairband — catched her by grabbing her arm before she hit the floor. The blonde stood up and dramatically rose her hand over her chest and looked at her frighteners with fake-terror on her face.  
"Levy McGarden! Juvia Lockser! How could you, I almost had a heart attack!" Erza stared at the two blunettes._ They are pretty_, she noticed while scanned them. The taller one were had pretty pale face and dark blue eyes. Her hair was wavy, and it went a bit past her shoulders.  
The other, the short and petite with hairband, had blue hair like the taller one, and brown eyes. She was smiling at her and Lucy, while the wavyhead gave somewhat a _shy_ smile to them both. Erza was called back to Earth when the petite one started talking.

"Sorry! We didn't mean to scary you! Oh, you must be a new student. I am Levy McGarden, nice to meet you!" Erza smiled at Levy.

"It's nothing, Levy-san, nice to meet you too. I'm Erza Scarlet." then Juvia joined to the conversation with a bii-ig smile.

"Hi Erza, I'm Juvia. You'll come to sit with Juvia and her friends, right?" Erza was first puzzled by Juvia's way to talk, but she quickly got the idea of it and smiled.

"If it's okay to y—" Lucy and Juvia grabbed her by hand hook-style from both arms and Levy walked beside Lucy.

"I wonder what our oh-so-tasty-food-mmh -canteen can serve us today", Lucy wondered, furrowing a bit. Juvia chirped an answer for her.  
"If I remember right there'd be something called as_ months old noodles_, sounds good, doesn't it?" This made Erza almost vomit. She wasn't a fan of noodles — well, by what she had with Ultear in the morning — and old ones.. Now she really hoped that her newfound friends just had a sarcastic sense of humor.

II

Erza thanked the gods for giving her different choices to eat for lunch, since she hadn't given any though of eating in school before. She didn't feel too hungry either — thanks to the noodle-joke. So, she took a bento box which had two onigiris, some fish and some weird .. vegetable-thing. Erza made a mental note to really catch up with the time — seriously, what would people think if she would just ask about almost everything? And that was something what wouldn't do well for her hi-I'm-Erza-Scarlet-and-I'm-from-Kioto -story.

Erza had also noticed that she couldn't read. Not too well, at least. Few kanjis here and there, also a little of kanas. For being a woman, Erza literally _was_ well-educated, but now ... seriously. Why people had to make the world so difficult?! That was something the redhead just didn't get. And thanks for the inability to read, Erza felt like a complete idiot. She decided to warn Ultear when getting back to her place that she should really watch her sleep — if she didn't want to get murdered by Erza, since she could tell that all the mysteries of the modern Edo was not in front of her face yet.

Erza didn't have too much time to think about things when a quite tall girl joined them. She had long, brown, wavy hair. Oh, and she was holding some beer with her.  
"Cana, don't tell me you're drunk. Again." Lucy sighed and facepalmed.

"Hey, Lulu, I am not drunk. Ever heard of tolerance?" Cana answered and took a sip of her beer.

"Yes, I had. But you're underage! You can't just drink alcohol IN SCHOOL, CANA", Lucy whined at her friend. Juvia noticed Erza's puzzled face, and quickly explained her:  
"She is Cana Alberona, and she is a year older than us. Oh, and she's our friend."

By that, the said woman finally noticed Erza too. Her smile widened and she leaned forwards.  
"Oh, and who is this cutie?" Levy stopped eating her sushis and raised her head from the bento box.  
"It's Erza Scarlet! She's Lucy's classmate. And our new friend!" Erza smiled at that.

"Nice to meet you, Cana-sa—"

"Tsch, cut it out. Just Cana is fine, the suffix makes me feel old", Cana grinned at her and took another sip of her bottle. Erza's three other friends agreed with the no-suffixs-please.  
Erza just told them that she was raised in a pretty traditional family, and after that they continued their talk.

Soon they were interrupted by a certain stripper, who sat down in a table behind the girls with his friends — Erza noticed Natsu there, even though the pinkie and the stripper were already arguing about something. There were also a man with black, long and messy hair, a man with orange hair and glasses — he was already making some girls blush while flirting with them, and then there was a very tall, muscular black-haired man with piercings and intimating glare glued on his face. That almost made Erza shiver a little — as Lucy and Juvia did, but more surprisingly, Levy flashed a smile to him.

Soon few girls around their tables started to blush very red; and some were fainting. Few of them seemed to have nosebleed too.  
Lucy blushed slightly — so did Juvia, Levy ignoring and just eating her food and focusing on it while Cana just rolled her eyes and took a sip again. The stripper, the same who where throwing his clothes away during class, was naked and casually eating his lunch. Most of the students in the canteen didn't give a damn about him, but the girls in the tables around their table reacted strongly. Erza's brows knitted together, but she decided not to hit his head off his neck. Maybe later if they would meet in a dark street.

III

Lucy's head rose from staring her plate when two young men entered the canteen. There were a blonde beside a black-haired one. Both looked quite handsome in regular opinion, Erza though, but the blonde one seemed arrogant and annoying. The darker one instead of arrogant seemed maybe a little introverted.

Now all the girls looked at the two, who went to pick up their food. Girls were whispering to eachothers and giggled shyly. Some of the boys glared at the two with jealousy for getting all the girls's attention just by walking in.

Erza had no idea, why everyone were just so dumbfounded and all giggly by two simple guys. She gave a glance at Juvia and Levy, who had been watching them enter, but they soon turned back to their food and company. Lucy on the other hand was completely carried away, she was holding her cheeks by her hands and Erza swore she could see the blonde drool a bit.

"What's with her?" the redhead asked the blunettes, and Juvia answered with now a all-so-chirpy-voice:  
"The blonde one is _the_ _gorgeous_ Sting Eucliffe himself! Juvia heard that he came in here, _Tokyo_ of all cities on Earth, in_ our school _of all schools on Earth all the way from the _US_!"

Well, now Juvia was over-reacting a bit too, she blushed and her voice became even more chirpy and shrill by every passing word. Levy smiled sheepishly at her two friends, and told Erza, who didn't seem to understand yet:  
"Sting is the famous actor and singer from _Glee_, the television series! Oh, and so is Rogue Cheeney too, the dark-haired one. Quite cool guys, aren't they?" Lucy nodded and sighed.

Levy groaned at her friend.  
"And Lucy kinda liiiiikes Sti—" Cana was soon interrupted by a blushing Lucy, who slapped her friends arm slightly. The brunette barked a loud, dry laughter and emptied her bottle soon after. She rose from her chair and waved her hand for the four.  
"Byee-ee-bay, see ya tomorrow!" Cana almost hit a girl with her bottle while waving her hand. The four of them decided to leave the canteen too, soon after Cana left — but Lucy still kept glancing at Sting, who sat with his brother in a table of the other well-known people.

IV

"What's that?" Erza couldn't help herself asking that question. Lucy was now tapping on a semi-square, flat thing what was about the size of Lucy's hand. The blonde rose her head from staring at the screen. She didn't get the question and looked around the street they were walking along. Erza frowned.  
"That thing. In your hands", now was Lucy's turn to give a wondering glance at her friend with a nice frown.  
".. Jesus, where have you been raised in? In a trash can? This is iPhone. Erza, iPhone", Lucy sighed.

"Oh. Okay", Erza frowned, but still didn't get what this .. flatbox was supposed to do. Another thing she should ask Ultear about. Lucy put her flatbox back to her bag, and smiled.  
"Are you going home or would you like to come with me?" Erza gave a small smile.

"Sorry, I've got to go to home, since I need to—"

"Unpack! I'm so sorry, gah, I feel so stupid! I didn't remember that you just moved here, right?" Erza felt her eyes droop down a little bit.

"I guess I could come tomorrow, okay?" Lucy flashed a biiig grin. That resembled the redhead of Natsu, and she snickered.

"Ye-es!" What clubs are you going to join in?" Lucy's question made Erza frown deep.  
"Er, I don't know.. What kind of clubs are here?"

"Since Magnolia High is soooo big school.. or not, but there's a lot of clubs! You know, ikebana — arranging flowers, it was pretty popular since two years ago, when our Matsushi-sensei got retired. Now it's popularity has dropped a bit, but it's still alive. Then there is calligraphy, book clubs, musik clubs, sports clubs — soccer, baseball, triathlon — kyūdō too, it has always been very popular, martial arts... And tea ceremony too. I think I forgot something, but they are the most popular."

Erza nodded, and though a while.  
"I guess I'll be at least in some martial arts's, since I'm good at them, and maybe something else. What do you think, where Levy, Juvia and Cana will join to?"

"Levy _will_ take book club, probably nothing else. Juvia likes swimming, so she might take it and also ikebana, tea ceremony and so on — she likes being traditional, and she helds a dream of becoming a geisha. Uh, Cana.. I have no idea. She's just so .. Cana. She likes almost everything which includes fortune-telling. She likes to play with her tarot-cards, and she have learned how to predict by reading hands, cards, tea.."

Erza was pretty surprised by this revelation, but who would've though of Cana being a soothsayer! And at first she didn't though of Juvia being _traditional_, but now.. it felt so much Juvia's thing. She smiled at her friend, and asked then:  
"Where are you going to join?"

"Book club too, maybe kyūdō, since I want to try something new, and the univorm is cute."

Erza sweat-dropped at the few last words. Soon her blonde friend noticed where she had been walking to.

"Ah, Jesus, wrong way! Aah, shit, oh sorry about that, I got carried away again! See you tomorrow!" Lucy ran to the opposite direction, leaving Erza with sweat dropping down her head.

V

Before Erza could get her keys from her pocket, she got tackled by Ultear.  
"How did it go? Got friends? Oh dear, I feel like a mother fussing over it's child!" the purplette grabbed the redheads arm and took her in her house. The house was pretty odd, traditional yes, but it didn't fit too well with the other houses in the area, which were very modern. There was small front- and backyard, which were both decorated by stones and few flowers. Erza felt kinda comfy there, it reminded her from her home.

Ultear made her sit down on her legs — the position which makes your legs go numb soon — and gave her a cup filled with hot _sencha_. Ah, that was familiar for her too. It made her wonder if Ultear was just being traditional, or if she was trying to make her feel better.  
Finally the older one sat and focused on her protege.  
"So, again, how did school go?" She took a sip from her tea.  
"It went well. I got four new friends; Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Cana", she decided not to mention that Cana was probably a drunk.

Ultear smiled at her, and grinned.  
"No boys around?" Erza blushed furiosly and almost choked on her tea. Ultear's grin widened.  
"I see, so there was someone in past?" the redhead flinched, before muttering:  
"I can't remember."

"Don't worry, you will, but it will take a while for your brains to remember everything", she comforted her. Ultear was silent for a moment, before she grinned.

"Did you find any problems there?" she got an answer soon.

"I can't read. I mean, I was very well educated, but the kanjis are odd. And I have no idea, what are those.. those.. flat semi-boxes, what people are tapping", Erza furrowed and tried to make some sense with her hands. Ultear took something out her pocket.

"Like this? It's a mobile phone, simply a phone. At first they were made only for calling, then for calling and texting, but nowadays you can play with them, google things and so on", Erza stared at the thing — phone, she reminded herself — with narrowed eyes; how in the world something so _small _could be so.. useful? Now she wanted one too — and as if Ultear was reading her mind, she handed her a black one.  
"There you go, have fun with it. Oh, and about the reading problem, I'll get you a tutor", little did the redhead know that Ultear already had someone in her mind. They finished their teas while chatting.

Soon Ultear showed Erza her room properly — she had already seen it quickly in the morning, but now it looked much different; it had a bed in it instead of futon, and a desk with nice chair and few lockers.  
"I bought you few clothes. I hope they'll fit you well, try them on. I'll go to a grocery, and I guess it'll take a while." Ultear left with a smile, and waved her hand, before leaving the room.

VI

Erza didn't know what to say after going through her wardrobe. The redhead had a light blush on her cheeks while she sat on her bed with lots of clothes laying around her. She was pretty thankful of the school univorm right now; even though people wouldn't notice her with someone like Lucy on her side, these clothes.. just didn't fit well with her imago. But Erza didn't think they're ugly or something — the inner-Erza_ loved _them, but.. She decided to give them a try.

When Erza was gaping at her new clothes in her room Ultear had already came back with groceries and other stuff. The dark-haired woman started to make some food, and was soon companied with the redhead. Ultear turned around to see a pretty young redhead wearing one of her new clothes; the kind of cute plain white blouse with blue bow and dark skirt. The older one grinned and grabbed her own cheeks with hands.  
"I knew it would suit you well! You're cute."

Well, for Erza, it was nice to be cute for once, and this outfit wasn't so bad as.. Uh, she even shivered when thinking of it.  
The redhead sat on the table, looking into the plastic bag with interest. Grabbing out few things on the table for her to see, she started to explore the plastic boxes and other smaller foods covered in plastic wraps.

Ultear's face turned amused when she saw Erza playing with the groceries. She was looking at an onigiri covered in plastic wrap, and the older could say that the redhead was wondering something again.

"Why don't they just keep these in a big box and then people could go to the box and grab things in a paperbag?" Erza gave a frown at her host.  
"These are annoying.."

Ultear shrugged. Erza continued exploring the bags and boxes, but got soon tired of it. She found a white carton box, with small pink decorations on the edges. Erza sniffed the box, and it smelled very sweet. Opening the box quietly, she gave a quick glance at Ultear, who was too interested in the cooking to notice. In the box were three slices of something very delicious looking, and Erza decided to take a taste of it. It felt like her world was going to burst, or like she was in seventh heaven. The strawberries were so delicious and fresh, while the cake itself was just a gods's gift for her—

"That's good isn't it?" Erza jumped on her seat. She could only nod. Ultear sat against her.  
"It's strawberry cheesecake. You seem to like it, hehe", she continued with a laughter, but got serious again.  
"I found a perfect tutor for you. You'll be waiting for him to appear at the front of the school at 3 pm", she poked the redhead's cheek with a small spoon, which she soon passed for her company.  
"Here you go, let's eat these since you already started."

* * *

_Gah, here it is. Next chapter will focus more on Gray, and if I don't face too much problems with it, it'll be on Gray's point of view. No, not in first person, but third - as I've done for now. Feel free to ask anything what comes to your mind, PM or review, I'll be there. _

_I had something (it really was important.) to explain for you, about this fic, but I forgot it... Anyway, I'll be trying to make Gray's and Erza's relationship forming pretty slowly - they might be friends soon, but I want to make this a bit longer thing, so prepare to wait. _

_I guess this was kinda a filler chapter :-D nothing interesting happened, but more information will be slapped on your faces in next chappie. Probably. I won't promise anything._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi there :) Jesus, I've been so busy and all (twin monsters called exams and homework) so I'm just sorry for making you wait :( Believe me, I wanted to write this instead of doing schoolstuff, but you know school. Never before in my life I've loved weekends so much..  
Who else was a bit disappointed with the chapter 349 btw? I mean, I loved Gray and Erza in that, but ... I was waiting for Gray to come for Erza in kid-mode there, but no then :( But he still saved her, even though they don't have an idea of it! :) that made me happy. But seriously now, Mashima, you should give us some grayza there :(_

_The girl who leapt through time  
Updated — 08/31/13  
Disclaimer — Fairy tail with all it contains belongs to Hiro Mashima. I don't own Toki o Kakeru Shōjo either._

* * *

Chapter three _—_ The lucky day

I

_Milkovich dojo, 09:30_

He was terribly late when he woke up. A simple glance at his phone's clock told him all he needed to know, and in few seconds he jumped off the bed and started to put clothes on.  
The male had no idea why he had forgotten to put on the alarm, but it was too late to give any though for it.

Running down the stairs _—_ and almost stumbling down, but he kept his balance. He was hungry, he had no time to get a shower nor wash his teeth. He took a glass and filled it with cold water and drank it quickly before storming out of the house, heading for school.

Gray Fullbuster had not only waken up late, but also forgotten his books in home. He stopped the midway of the run, but clenched his fists and continued his run. Atleast he had gym clothes with him. Well, yet. He was a master when it comes to losing clothes.. But hey, it was an unconscious habit from Ur, so Gray was the victim here!

II

_Magnolia High, 09:53_

Running the whole way to school he finally got there, only to be scolded by grumpy maths teacher, Cobain-sensei. He walked to his seat behind the new redhead. Lucy, sitting in the corner, was writing something down and Gray could tell that it wasn't related to maths by the blush on Lucy's face.  
"I was thinking to give you few days to read for back-to-school-test, but since _someone_ does not appreciate that I'm here actually to teach you, I'll keep the test now. It should be easy if you ever listened on my lessons, _miss Lucy_, last year. You have five minutes", their teachers words made the whole class to groan and Lucy blushed dark red and quickly put her notebook in her bag. Few dudes gave Gray a knowing glare, but the said man ignored them.  
He had to admit that Lucy was not the only one who had not listened on their classes..

Soon when he got his paper, he groaned inwardly. All the numbers, calculations.. everything was pure Hebrew for him. Gray barely got any answers _— _and he didn't believe they even were right at all. He sighed in frustration and gave up. Cobain-sensei looked at him under his brows with a knowing, _mean_ smile. So he had planned this.  
Gray never had had any good relationship with any teacher expect Ur. But you couldn't actually count her there since she was his mother through adoption.  
Maybe the rocky relationships was because he sure looked like a stupid famehooker. Gray was actually pretty good at school _—_ even though that had surprised few teachers last year and they had blamed him for cheating on tests. Ah, and the always-late thing had probably it own effect on everything.

After few minutes of Gray's pointless staring the teacher came to collect their tests and he left the class soon after. The student started to pack their things too, and soon they left for the next class, what seemed to be gym.

During the walk to the locker room Gray started unintentionally strip. He also heard few running steps close behind, so he turned around only to see Natsu with Loke. Before the dark-haired male had any chance to speak the others spoke up at the same time:  
"Gray, your clothes."

"Aah! Not again, why this still keeps happening to me?!" Loke, the orange-haired one, grinned.  
"Sometimes I wish I'd have the same ability to strip down unconscious—"

"Don't dare to wish that!"

"Oi, guys, we should get going. Otherwise we are going to be late", Natsu sneered and walked past them. _What an arrogant asshole_, Gray felt his blood boil.

"Oi, _mom_, don't you try to boss me around!" that made Natsu turn on his heels and he huffed:  
"I'm all fired up, baka, let's fight!"

Then Loke came between the two and said:  
"We're really going to be late. Let's go."

Natsu and Gray walked to the locker rooms in terrifying silence, and they were glaring at eachothers. Loke just rolled his eyes at their drama since he knew that they would soon forget about it.

III

_School grounds, Magnolia High, 10:45_

Today they played football. At first they had some warmups and exercises, but then they soon started to play when the teacher saw their annoyance. Their class formed a team against their pararrel class, what included those infamous stars — Sting and Rogue. Gray didn't know them, nor did Loke or Natsu. At first Gray's team had been the upper hand, but soon it turned out how good players Sting and Rogue was, and to their pure surprise, they was losing 2-5. This was unbeliavable to them; last year Gray's class had beaten up everyone in any sports. Now it turned out to be history; there was no way Sting and Rogue was going to lose to them.

Gajeel made one more score, but then time run out an they had to go to change. Sting walked to the dark-haired male, who seemed pissed, and grinned devilishly:  
"Everyone talked about how good your team _was. _Seems to be history. Honestly said, I have no idea how you could have ever won anyone; you were terrible there. Kukukuu~" Natsu clenched his fists in rage and was about to punch the blonde straight to the face but Gajeel held him in place.

When the arrogant blonde were gone Gray huffed in annoyance. The whole team seemed not to be only a _little_ down, but losing 3-5 took it's credit there. Natsu seemed to be more annoyed of Lucy cheering there for Sting. Levy and Juvia had been there too, but they kept quiet.

IV

_Japanese class, Magnolia High, 12:16_

"Oi, Graaa-ay! Look, we have the same class!" Cana skipped to him with tarot-cards in her hands.  
"Wanna have a prediction? I feel good about this!" Gray gave a slight smile to his childhood friend, but shooked his head.  
"No thanks, I already know that my day has been an ass."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was late for an hour and half, failed the test, forgot all my books home, lose to Sting's team in football and I don't want to know what will happen next." Cana looked rather amused than comforting.

"Hey, it will be okay. .. Okay, honestly I can't believe you lose to some singer guys—" Gray groaned and let his head fall to the desk and hit it there:  
"— But hey, how bad it would be? Please Gray, just a quick one!"

Gray gave up to her puppy eyes and watched her to place her cards in order on his desk closing her eyes in the process and moving her hands over the cards.  
Cana had always been very interested in fortune telling and things like that. Gray could tell that she was a talented one, since sometimes she could tell them what they would get from their tests and what food would be in the canteen and so on.

Cana picked one card, but it didn't seem to be a right one so she put it back down and took the one on its left. Then she took two far from the right and opened her eyes. The brunette turned the cards and started to frown trying to read them. Soon she came up with a smile.  
"Look! I've never seen this good luck! These all three cards tells about your coming luck."

Gray tried to smile at that, but failed.

"So my unlucky-day would become my lucky-day? Not going to happen."

Cana furrowed and started to complain, but soon their teacher came in and started the lesson.

When the bell's rang and everyone stood up to leave the class the teacher came for Gray and stopped him from going for next class.

"Fullbuster, I need you to tutor a new girl in kanjis. Could you do that?" Gray groaned inwardly and tried to shrug the thing off of his shoulders.  
"Eh, why Lucy or Levy can't do that? They're better at that."

"Miss Heartfilia already has her hands full with a few students and so do miss McGarden. You're the third best on her class, so why can't you do us a favor?" the teacher stared at him with a slightly scaring manner.

"Uh, sure. I will. When...?"

"You'll meet in front of the school when your school ends today. You can make up the rest of your tutoring-schedule", and with that, the teacher left the classroom leaving Gray dumb-founded.

Great, now he would have one more thing to add to his unlucky-day list.

V

_In front of the school, 16:00_

Gray saw a redhead he had seen with Juvia, Levy, Cana and Lucy few times. She was probably the one he should tutor, since there were no-one else in sight. When she walked closer he managed to take a better look at her. Slightly shorter than Gray himself, had pretty face, brown eyes, scarletish-red hair and stern look on her face.

"You're my tutor, I guess?" Oh good, the girl started to annoy him already.  
"Gray Fullbuster, yes. And you are?"

"Erza Scarlet. Are we heading to the library..?"

"No, too far away. My place is closer, come."

They walked in silence the short way to Gray's house, and Erza seemed to be amazed by it. She followed him inside, and shortly after taking shoes off she looked around a little bit. Gray didn't mind.

"Are you hungry? No? Thirsty?" she shook her head while looking at the old katana which was hanging on the wall. Erza smiled at the sword and admired it's beautiful blade and well-done handle.

Gray quirked his brows at that and came to her with a toast halfway to his mouth:  
"You like swords?"

"Yes! And all different kinds of weapons and armours!" her voice was now softer than before.

The male shrugged and after a while they walked upstairs to Gray's room. He headed straight to the bookshell and took a thick, plain black book from there. He handed it and a pencil to Erza.

"Go through the whole book and mark every kanji you can't read. I heard you had small problems with kanas and forming sentences, is that true?" when the redhead nodded while opening the book, Gray sat on his bed and asked after a while:  
"Would Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays do?"

Erza answered quickly:  
"Only Tuesdays and Fridays, I have martial arts's club at Monday."

Gray grinned at that.  
"Good, then it will do well too. The school uses our dojo for its martial arts's clubs."

That made the redhead's interest rise.  
"Really? What.. but.. didn't the school have it's on dojo?"

"A moron called Natsu burned it accidentally down."

That made the redhead frown. Natsu did something like that? Seriosly?

"He is a kind of pyroman", Gray answered to her unasked question. Erza laughed and Gray joined at it too. She continued to mark the kanjis she didn't know, or didn't remember well. Gray played with his phone for a while before he could almost _hear_ Erza furrowing.

"Let's take a break. Would you like to see the dojo?" the woman jumped on her feet and led _him_ to the dojo. She had probably noticed it from outside since she knew where it was.  
Walking around the dojo, where no-one else was now seen, she stepped inside and looked around in amazement. She did indeed like this place. So calming for her. Erza turned to Gray with a scary smile:  
"Would you like to have a quick match?"

Gray shivered because of that look and rose his hands in surrendering manner.  
"I think I will be okay without."

Soon they had to go back upstairs since Erza had to make the kanji-marking ready.

The rest of the early evening were spent by chatting and laughing and Gray wondering how many kanjis Erza didn't recognize.  
After she had left a smile formed on his face and he could not help but think that the day wasn't that unlucky and bad afterall.

* * *

_I shouldn't write anything at night. I writed way too many times "Gay" instead of "Gray".  
Another interesting fact is that lol this is the shortest chapter in this fic for now, and I writed this down on Saturday. The whole thing, yes. That's good from me, since the two other chapters took a week lol. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The reason for not updating very fast is simply that I have a life. School, friends and hobbies takes lots of my time. However, I__** will **__finish this - but it may take long.  
I have also had a hard time thinking what to write - I have already planned and/or writed spot A, C, D and E for this story, but B is kinda difficult to me and I have to seriously think how to connect these spots perfectly._

_However, this chapter did indeed took much longer than I meant to - sorry for that, but school is the main reason for not giving me time to write - and when I had time I didn't have motivation. But I'm trying to update even once a month, I guess I can keep up with that (I know I'm slow but I have a personal life here)!_

_Oh, and to make something else clear too: I think I never said Gray not being a good student :D even though he happens to be late almost everyday, picks up fights and teacher's don't like him (and yes, even Gray fails tests sometimes) he indeed __**is**__ a good student. Well, at least he tries to be, haha. He wants to have a good job in the future._

_The girl who leapt through time  
Updated — 10/12/13  
Disclaimer — Fairy tail with all it contains belongs to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

Chapter four _—_ The Cat Café

I

_Field, Magnolia High — 10:15_

Erza kind of liked the PE classes. They were nice since even she understood something. And when going back to her past, even though she still don't remember it so well, Erza knew she had been in good shape. Oh, and she still was.

Like the boys, the girls had had few good hours of football. Lucy had told Erza that their class had actually never won since the girls were afraid of the ball. Erza though it was nonsense, who would be afraid of a small ball? It couldn't even bite.

Like you must have though already, thanks to Erza their class was able to win the few first matches easily. Lucy was cheering like a cheerleader on the bench, and seemed soon pretty arrogant about their wins, even though since Erza didn't know the rules well she managed to take few penalties. But soon she get to know the rules and no team managed to make any goals.

Well, that was until they confronted class 3-5, where they met a she-demon called Mirajane Strauss. She looked pretty; long white hair and very smiling, kind face she had. Beautiful indeed, as the most of the people who met her though. Erza hadn't heard much of her _— _only that she once was a model for some teengirl-magazine, but she quit her modeling soon after the start. The redhead had also met her younger sister, Lisanna Strauss, once in the hallway. Lucy had pointed her out, and told Erza how the three Strauss siblings _—_ they had a brother, too _— _lived together near 'the coolest places in Tokyo'. Erza didn't know about that thing much, but she assumed Lucy would clear those places for her soon.

"No one has ever won her. She's so scary that nobody has the courage to even run to their side of the field", told Lucy about Mirajane when they arrived at the field. Erza raised her other brow while almost laughing. Seriously, that oh-I'm-so-sweet -Mirajane scary? No way.

Lucy soon squaked and jumped and Erza swore she saw Lucy's hair stick out to the sky like cat's fur when frightened. This made the redhead turn around only to saw a complete monst-

No, not a monster. When other girls in Erza's team were shivering and shrinking down _—_ even the other team's members _—_ the redhead was the only one looking calmly the smiling woman in front of them. Mirajane seemed to have a freaking scary aura surrounding here there. Lucy started to slowly back off to the substitutes' bench _—_ though the blonde didn't get too far before Erza gave her a very intimidating glare.

Mirajane gave Erza a competitive glance and she got a mirroring glance for reply.

Erza was_ so _going to win this.

Their teacher, Tanaka-sensei, walked to them and explained few things before walking to the side of the field and whistling the game start.

II

Erza didn't want to understimate Mirajane, but she had admit that now she did. Under that pretty face and scary aura she was a real she-demon! Erza was _—_ for once _—_ against someone who really could beat her if she just would let her guard down.

Hah, but Erza never lose. And definitely not to _Mirajane_!

The match was completely one against one; other girls were too afraid to come even close to them, and even Tanaka-sensei was narrowing her eyes and staying aback. Normally she would've been shouting instructions and so on to the girls, but now she decided to keep it quiet.

Mirajane kicked the football to the direction of goal, but she missed it greatly. The blonde cursed strongly.

Erza herself ran for the ball and caught it. With a goal kick they continued their game, which was pretty pointless. The redhead almost made a goal but Mirajane got in her way blocking it.

Erza accidentally shoved her rival in the process which angered the demon _—_ and she showed her anger in no other way than kicking Erza's leg painfully.  
The latter swallowed a whimper and ended up by clenching her teeth. The redhead stomped on the other's foot with all her weight and received a repressed scream. Mirajane almost punched Erza's face, but the two of them stopped their quarrel when someone ran to them.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing?"

Erza took a better look at the younger girl. Soon she remembered Lisanna, from a pararrel class too, who she had seen once in a hallway. She was pretty too, even though she looked little bit younger than the others.

Mirajane looked surprised to see Lisanna there, but calmed down immediately and turned to her sister with a smile plastered on her face.

"Nothing, really. I was just having_ a friendly conversation _with ... um, who are you?"

"Erza, Erza Scarlet."

"Exactly, a friendly conversation with Erza-san!"

Lucy, who was walking towards them across the field, heard that and sweat-dropped.  
Friendly conversation, indeed.

But all Lisanna did was a smile that rivaled Mirajane's.  
"Okay. Would you come to Fairy Tail Café later today, Erza-san and Lucy-chan?"

The blonde grabbed Erza's hand in excitement and she was practically skipping on her place.  
"Yes, we will! Right, Erza?"

The redhead blinked and answered then:  
"Well, I guess I have nothing else today since the clubs haven't started yet.."

"That's it! Yay, I can't wait to see Happy and Carla again!"

Erza wondered who were Happy and Carla. Her friends? Happy sounded weird name for a human.. Oh well, maybe it was a regular name today. Sometimes, even though it was difficult, she forgot how ... _old _she was.

Soon the redhead awoke from her thoughts when Lucy started to drag her to the locker room.

III

_Fairy Tail Café, 16:35_

Erza was staring at the small, quite cute sign what read "Fairy Tail Café". Lucy looked at her friend and smiled.  
"Quite catchy name for a cat café, right?" she got a few nods for response. The blonde walked a few small stairs and opened the door. After the two went in a rosy flash ran towards them with such a joyous expression on his face.  
"LUCYY AND EEERZZAAH!" Natsu was practically skipping in front of them and then shoved a blue cat in front of their faces.

Lucy squealed cutely and took the cat.  
"Happy! It has been a while!"

Oh, so this was Happy. Erza felt kind of stupid how she didn't understand that it was a cat they were talking about earlier. Carla seemed to be a cat, too. But yet she hadn't seen her. Natsu grabbed the girls's arms and dragged them fully inside the café.

The café was very old-fashioned but comfy inside. It had to be pretty big room since there really lived many cats _—_ not too many, but enough to need more than a small room to live in. There was not only a few climbing trees — there was smaller ones where a cat could only sharpen their claws as well as taller and more sophisticated ones.

The walls were from wood, and not painted. There were a few wooden tables, too, to match the walls. There seemed to be a small .. well, a bar. And opposite to the bar was few palm trees.

Some of the cats stared lazily at the visitors from their beds and soon turned their backs at them. About four cats came right away to them with a small meows coming out of their mouths.

"They're so cute! Aaw, I could eat them!" Natsu looked terrified and quickly pushed Lucy away from the cats.

"You can't eat them, Lucy! Look, I even named Lulu after you!" The pinkette pointed his finger to a light brown she-cat who had big eyes. Lucy had first facepalmed at the first sentence but at the second she looked to Natsu from her hand and blushed slightly.

"You did? Oh, that's so cute!" Lucy smiled at him. Natsu looked very proud of himself at the moment.

Erza narrowed her eyes. Too .. mawkish for her. She walked past them to take a better look at the cats and people in. There was Mirajane, who smiled at her while brushing a white long-haired cat's fur. Lisanna was there too, playing with two black and white kittens in the corner. There was also a very tall and bulky man with spiky white hair — Erza could've sworn he was Lisanna's and Mirajane's brother — feeding an old grey cat.

There was also a young girl, who had long and thick dark-blue hair. She was playing with a pretty, white she-cat. There was also a boy — about the girl's age — with black hair, and they were talking to each other happily.

Erza gave a small smile towards them, they looked so cute.

"They sure look like they're going to make a thing in the future, don't they?" Mirajane had sneaked on Erza's side and she had a slightly creepy smile on her face. Sweat-dropping at her Erza just nodded quietly.

"They sure do."

IV

_Fairy Tail Café, 17:20_

While Erza had made herself comfortable with the cats. Lucy was waiting for Natsu to bring her her hot chocolate. Soon she felt her phone vibrate, and she decided to check it.

Natsu almost spilled the hot chocolates he was holding when he walking to the blonde.

"OH MY GOD! Sting is in the mall close here! I have to go there before the bitc- others, sorry Natsu, some other time!"

And with those words more screamed from excitement than said she left the café — leaving the people inside staring behind her perplexedly. Soon their perplexement turned into pity when they saw how Natsu sat on his chair with a sullen expression.

Lisanna walked over him, sitting down in front of him. At first she said nothing, but after a small while she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could do that Natsu started to talk:  
"She's always like that. Now when her _precious _Sting is here to ruin everything!"

Natsu started to bang his head on to the table. Lisanna looked at him with worried expression: She and Natsu had been friends for a long time — since they were only toddlers — but never had she seen him so sullen.  
He really likes Lucy, Lisanna though with a sad smile. Then she got an idea.

"We need to get your thoughs off of Lucy, let's go for a movie!" that made the pinkette look up from the table. Slowly a wide grin spread on his face, and he jumped on his feet.

"Yes! Let's go watch some cool action movie!" Lisanna sweat-dropped. Normally she would've whined about taking up some action movie, but it was the best choose for now — in any other moment she would've picked a romantic drama.

The blonde let the pinkette to drag her out of the café — but he of course remembered to say bye to Happy — and so they left for the movie.

V

_Fairy Tail Café, a few minutes after Lisanna and Natsu left_

Mirajane sat on the floor beside Erza, who was petting Happy. The _blue, _yes, blue and white cat was also lying on the redheads lap. Mirajane offered Erza some tea.

"Happy is Natsu's own cat", Mirajane surprised Erza.  
"But Natsu's doing only part-time job, and since he couldn't afford a bigger apartment where cat's would've been allowed he had to leave him here for some time."

Erza nodded and asked:  
"How about the other cats?"

"They're all abandoned. Expect for Carla, she's Wendy's cat. Wendy likes to bring her here, and the other cats won't mind. Happy likes Carla", the blonde continues and when she said the last sentence Erza saw how Happy gave a glare to Mirajane. Erza smiled. She kept talking with Mirajane for some time, before she had to head home.

On her way home Erza was going through the day in her mind. It went rather nicely, and Mirajane wasn't so bad afterall. Maybe they even had something in common.  
Erza's thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated and she almost jumped. She almost slipped the phone off of her hand, and then she had problems to find a simple way to open the lockscreen. Erza kept turning the phone in her hands before she found the right button. Next challange was to find the messages.

"Ah! Hey, I didn't want to go there! Not the internet.. Eeh!? It went dark.. Here.. Aah! Why can't I just hit the right place.. Now!"

After a small fight with her phone she opened the e-mail, which was all something about Sting. Erza didn't read the whole e-mail, since she couldn't understand and since.. well, Sting. She decided to answer something simple continuing her way home.

VI

_Night_

Erza was squirming in her bed, brows knitting together and hands closing into fists. Her skin was slightly sweaty, and she had kicked her wine-red blanket on the floor. Her pillow was going to have the same fate soon. Erza turned roughly around, and it caused her to fall from her bed.

The redhead woke up gasping air. She had a dream, which made her emotions surge. And she was certain that it wasn't a nightmare, but a dream.

_"Erza! Let's play hide and seek!" a small girl with short, choppy brown hair and small nose offered to her friend excitedly. Erza furrowed her brows.  
"How do we play it?" the other girl started to explain happily.  
"It's easy! You turn around to face the tree — and remember to close your eyes and then you count slowly to ten! When you're counting, I'll hide somewhere and you have to find me!"_

_Erza nodded, understanding. She turned around, closing her eyes and starting to count.  
"One.. two.. three.. four..", she could still hear the other girls running steps.  
"Five.. six... seven.. eight..", she was preparing herself.  
"Nine.. TEN! Ready or not, here I come!" Erza shouted, and running to find her friend._

Other dream was there, too. She was older in that, maybe close to her current age.

_She was lying on grass on her back. Her arms were behind her head, and she was staring at the clear sky over them. Oh, there he was, in the same position as she — right beside her. He had a stalk in his mouth, and he was slightly biting it in though. His left leg was over his right one — he was moving it a little bit back and forth. He was the first one to open his mouth and let the stalk drop on his white shirt._

_"Erza. Let's run away."_

_Erza was quiet, she showed no emotions; she had been waiting for this. She turned her head to him only to find him staring at her with his hazel eyes. His blue hair always caught people's attention — like her red hair._

_"You know we can't. I can't leave him. He loves me. I'm sorry."_

_The blunette sighed and smiled sadly._

_"I know. I'm just being selfish and desperate again. Sorry, I never intended to make you sad."_

_Erza gave him a smile._

_"We just have to live day by day, Jellal. Let's just enjoy the moment and not worry about the future. Problems always get solved."_

* * *

_I guess I was pretty mean to Natsu in this, but.. sometimes things happen._

_+ I AM SORRY (again?) for the grammar mistakes and for the sucky football match :DD I don't know any football-words in my native language, save for English haha :D_

_By the way, I finally watched the anime version of Toki o Kakeru Shōjo. It took a place for one of my favorite movies. It was beautiful, but sad. I cried. If you haven't watched it yet, I say that you really should.  
But for now, I'll go to hunt for the dvd of that, bye._

_oh, and for people who don't know, in Japanese high schools they have classes like 2-4, what means second-year's class four._


End file.
